1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a cooling device for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the trend for electronic devices, especially computers, is miniaturization, which leads to cooling problems. For example, when cooling a heat generating element, such as a central processing unit, of a notebook computer or a mini desktop computer, two ways are usually used. One way is to employ a traditional fan and heat sink for dissipating heat, which is low-cost but takes up a lot of space. The other way is to employ heat pipes, which are sufficient for cooling, but too expensive.